Koma Inu/Teams
Frigus Abysii Frigus Abyssi, meaning "Chilling Abyss" is an officially registered team within the guild of Koma Inu and is composed of Dakota Fath, well-known for her hot temper and incredible skill in the usage and practice of Ice-Make magic, Tojima Shisen, known for his height and his skill in the usage of Darkness Magic, and last but not least Gwen Dullahan, a newer member of Koma that was quickly become a member most known for her phenomenal prowess in Water Magic. While the group is a mix and match of different and sometimes even conflicting personalities, they seem to get along well, having each other's backs and being able to work well together. Girra One of Koma Inu's more recent teams, Girra is a team composed of mages who have all learnt a powerful God-related magic that makes them unique to not just one another but to the whole guild. A group made up of three friends, Girra although not one of Koma Inu's most powerful teams can be considered to be one of the guild's most distinguishable thanks to the fact that three different personalities make up this grand mess of a team. Team Girra does not in fact believe in leaders, choosing to work more as a team that strives on cooperation and teamwork rather than following the orders and leadership of a single mage, or some would say as truthfully the members of Girra are still finding it difficult for the three man band to choose a leader. Theo Zywicki, a Shinigami that is skilled in the art of Metal Shinigami Auxiliary Magic from which he was created and the eldest member of the group, coming in at a whopping age of 270 when Girra was finally formed, and as many would say, with age comes knowledge and this is why Theo is the brains of Girra. Vennillion Doomkaiser the former member of the Doomkaiser Family and now an adopted son into the Inari Family is Koma Inu's own little Flame God Slayer and the youngest of the team, usually teased by the third wheel to this troublesome group because of it, but out of all of them Vennillion is the one that can be considered the brute strength of the team thanks to how powerful his flames can be. Last but not least is Anak Diyos, a former Mystan Governor and the only known user of the mysterious Light God Slayer Magic, using his magic to 'Light the Way' for his fellow team mates as he acts as a sort of harbinger for Girra, not so much as a leader but someone to steer the team onto the right path. Wild Soul Considered the "wildcards" of Koma Inu, Wild Soul is one of the newest teams in the guild, made up of it's most recent members. Considered the underdogs of the guild, this three man team are a trio of unique wizards with a lot to prove, rising up to face any challenge that flies their way, bringing their own style and rules to the table. With an infamous record for property damage but an astounding job rate, Wild Soul are easily the most notorious, but at the same time, one of the most distinguished teams in the guild's history, priding themselves for being the worst at being the best at what they do. Consisting of Vanidas Zephos, the disowned prince and renegade of Aion Rebellion, and wielder of the mysterious power of Djinn Magic. Solaire Aelius, Earth Land's toughest towering giant and rising sun, considered to be Wild Soul's source of muscle and master of "persuasion". And lastly there is Rose Lilias, a star in the making and the team's deadly rose with thorns, as well as a member of the infamous House of Hogi that are known world-wide as the rulers of the Mystan Empire. Dying Yggdrasil A fairly recent addition to the ranks of Koma Inu, Dying Yggdrasil has still managed to make something of a name for themselves in the public eye. The Team consists of three mages who knew each other well before joining the guild, considering each other to be family with a bond that can only be rivaled by their fellow guildmates. Dying Yggdrasil typically act the role of lone wolf, preferring their solitude to the company of others. Some say that it is because they are anti-social, but those who know them best will tell that it is out of shame. All the members of Dying Yggdrasil have something in their past that they regret and/or want to repent for. Despite it all, they are well known far and wide. Carwen became widely known and to some extent adored by the masses for having fought in a war for the safety of Ishgar. Hotoke is mostly known amongst the Rune Knights for being on of the greatest knights to have ever graced their halls. As for Asher... He is mostly known for simply hanging around them. Under Hotoke's leadership, there has yet to be a trial which has proven to be too much for this group of misfits. Caelisti Ortus Caelisti Ortus is a newer team to Koma Inu, each member only recently joining the guild. While their reasons for being there may vary, each one strongly believes in defending one another and protecting the new place they call home. While they may not have the same history as other members within the guild, the extreme compatibly in between each of them allows them to mesh like old friends. The combination of astral bodies, light, and darkness allow them to support each other with ease and their mental and emotional strength allows them to help when the pressure weighs down on them. Ragtag Ragtag is a fairly new team in the Koma Inu guild, comprised of the S-Class Mage Sagewing, alongside Scorpius, and newcomer Lucio Numens. The team's name is based off of their ensemble, just a ragtag group of Mages, with almost nothing in common, but the wish to make some money and have a good time while doing it. They have no real leader or any form of a hierarchy. As a matter of fact, many Koma Inu Mages temporarily join this team out of necessity when in need of cash. However, Sagewing, Lucio, and Scorpius will always remain constant. Although new members rarely remain, the team isn't against letting anyone stay permanently. Fire and Ice One of the newest teams of Koma Inu, comprising of only two mages, Erik Cole and Lionel Timber. Despite being members of the guid for only a short time, Erik and Lionel have been partners for years, being former teammates in the Dark Guild Grand Tundra, and having spent a great amount of time mastering their magics, and maximizing their team work capabilities. The name of the team refers to its two members' primary magics, Fire (Erik) and Ice (Lionel). While Erik's mastery of magic is more diverse than his partners', Lionel is the more tactful of the two, while also possessing the higher degree of physical strength. Clockwork Blades Clockwork Blades is a team within Koma Inu that slowly took shape overtime. Alysia Fǎ the leader of the team formulates strategies and combat combos to use in combat situations. Si Roden a machina of the guild and of the team joined Alysia during a job that pushed them to their limits forming a bond with them deciding to help protect her friends. And finally Cei Ling the wind blade of the group helps keep the team together through thick and through. The team came together during a faithful mission against a powerful beast after defeating it the bond they created together in combat formulated into the team of the Clockwork Blades. Belua Venatores Belua Venatores is one of the more independent and self sufficient teams of Koma Inu mostly due to their leader's personality. Due to their skills, and the fact two members possess slayer magics, this team often tackles jobs requiring a lot of force and skill, but not a lot of planning. Heath is the self-appointed leader and known for his abrasive attitude towards his guild mates, however, he seems to get along quite nicely with his team members. Judah is an amnesiac who serves as the team's strategist and thinker, he usually sticks to the back and will often not talk much when on missions. Moss is the primary muscle of the team due to his proficiency in Cavern God Slayer Magic and Crash, he provides the main support for the group and acts as their glue. CrwN CrwN is one of the newest teams within Koma Inu. Being new it still has a long way to go before becoming a team the guild can depend on, though they eagerly await the chance until they can. This team is made up of Zero Isdeth, the only Black Fire Magic user in the guild, and Null, a god parading as a human. Together with the help of their mascot James the Crow they will face any challenge that comes their way, all for the sake of the guild. S.C.A.R Replacing the Stealth Guard and taking on a much more darker and serious tone, S.C.A.R is Koma Inu's personal special ops team. Having a breathtaking reputation which precedes them, the two-man squad excels at infiltration tactics, exfiltration and night combat. Instead of being an overcompensating or trot out like most teams, the members of S.C.A.R know what they're doing and exactly what to do, when to do and how do it with extreme grace and overall flawlessness. Also known as specialists, the team is something of a paramilitary force on it's own. Under the leadership of Nova; their operations coordinator and sniper, there is yet to be a task that the team hasn't succeeded yet. Illusio Ventus Illusio Ventus is one of the longest standing teams within the Koma Inu guild who have earned themselves quite the reputable standing with the guild and the people of Earthland. The team being lead by a former Rune Knight of the second custody unit within the council, have exceeded all expectations wherever their missions might takes them. Like being able to liberate a city under the Alvarez Empire without causing political mayhem. Or being the first team to act when their own guild was in peril. Though each member is strong individually, they have proven that as a team no task is to tall and no person can't be saved. Twin Wolves Childhood friends that found themselves drifting apart, only to be reunited once again under the name of Koma Inu, Nagisa and Roji’s bond has flourished among the supportive environment offered at the guild. Though many trials and tribulations have come their way through the years, but the two mages have learned how to fight their way through the trial, even when their backs are against the wall. The union that they share in their hearts makes these friends a driving force, like a river carving away the earth in a canyon. The Frozen Stars One of the early teams of Koma Inu, Arthur, Umi, and Si banded together after the intense show of power and camaraderie from both Umi and Arthur in the guilds S Class Trials. The two asked Si to join them to help round out their strength and give them some fire power, giving them versatile combination when out on a job. Though each person is strong in their own right, when they work together, they can take down even a fleet of mages with the powerful combinations they have at their disposal. Akaiba This highly intelligent duo, made up of Kage Tokomodo and Nokimo, are not ones you would often find working outside of the Koma Inu Library; but that does not mean that they are not to be trifled with. Using a combination of MEGS and Ice God Slayer Magic they were once able to take down a drove of Giants from terrorizing a village in the north. Though after a lull in their job performances the two members of this team now spend most of their time as the Librarian’s and organizers of Koma Inu’s expansive collection of knowledge. Melusine Siren The Melusine Siren is a team of three dragon slayers, who were fairly new to Koma Inu. Each of them members can sing and are powerful and are extremely creative. They are a loyal team who will stand up for each other and their guild. There are also a band who have done several performances and are known as Koma Inu's Singing Stars. They are also able to perform for anyone who asks they mostly do performances for charity and for free. Winter Summons The 2 man team that makes up Winter Summons can be a little odd. But the members of these teams look out for each other and have a strong bond. Previously having 2 other members, both being female, Winter Summons have been discouraged about the teams status, but these two remaining members will carry out the will of Koma Inu as long as they live! With the mysterious disappearance of Stewart Hartenfelds, Winter Summons Disbanded as Niklas Thoth was the only one left. However, with Stewart being sighted recently, is there any hope for these two mages to reunite once again? Mew Mew The Mew Mew's are a team of five, all being best girlfriends. The team is still new to Koma Inu but even so they have already started to feel welcome and spread all there hyper selves. The Mew Mew's aren't the strongest but they love to help everyone as much as possible especially since they all use the same magic. The team dislike ice cream after a unfortunate job, but remained cheerful despite the unfortunate outcome. The team eventual found their path moving in a different direction and had to say goodbye to their time at Koma Inu, although they will always live on in the hearts of those they befriended at the guild.